Tragic Love
by sorakairi forever
Summary: I really had no idea my life could change so quickly, how in the blink of an eye everything could come crashing down.Life plays many tricks on us; still I never thought it could ever be this o-shot Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Namine. Very Tragic.r
1. The beggening of tragedy

(A/N) Hey there everyone I'm back!

"AWW MAN! Dammit!" says everyone.

"Thats right I- hey! thats not nice!"

_silence_

"Fine then! I wont tell you about my story!"

_silence_

"And I wont tell you how its my first ever two-shot either!"

_more silence_

"And I wont tell you how its a tragedy and the second chapter will have a tragic end"

...

_"_And I also-

_Gunshot_

Everyone claps and cheers!

_r&r please_

**Disclaimer: **Hello! i'm dead you all just killed me remember?! So how can I own Kingdom Hearts?

**Dedication: **Like always I dedicate my stories to someone, this time i want to dedicate it to all of you amazing readers and writters, taking your time to read my crappy work, you guys have no idea how much it means to me, that you take from your valuable time and spend it on this. So this one goes out to all of you!

* * *

They say the happiness of your loved ones always brings a smile to your face. I couldn't agree more, I was smiling so much, my mouth was starting to hurt. I looked around the magnificent hall, flowers on every table, the decorations done so beautifully. Seeing the smiles on everyone's faces made my heart fill with joy. Today was officially the happiest day of my life; the two people dearest to me, my cousin Roxas and his girlfriend of seven years,Naminé,ff were gettingmarried. Roxas had been too busy with work to plan a wedding, but I finally knocked some sense into him. Roxas and I looked almost identical the only difference was our hair color. He was blond while my hair was brown. My parents had passed away when I was only a toddler; Roxas's parents took me in and raised me as their own. Roxas and I met Naminé in high school, it was love at first sight for him. Surprisingly within the first week of meeting her, Roxas had asked her out. Since then they've been inseparable. They shared a beautiful bond, I have never seen two people so in love.

Roxas proposed to her in a unique way. I remember it like it was just yesterday...

_It was the last day of High school and Roxas had been avoiding Naminé for sometime now. He was in the parking lot walking towards his car. When he got there he saw Naminé waiting for him._

_"Roxas, we need to talk."  
_

_"Yes, _Naminé_, we do.."  
_

_"Naminé, I know you want to know why I have been avoiding you these past few weeks... Naminé, forgive me but I can't have you as my girlfriend anymore. I'm sorry its for the best."_

_"Roxas, why are you doing this, how can this be the best? Please don't leave me." Naminé asked as tears filled her eyes. _

_Roxas grinned and reached in his pocket._

_"Well, if you keep being my girlfriend how are you ever gonna become my fiance?" Roxas inquired as he took out a diamond ring from his pocket as he got on knee._

_"Naminé, will you marry me?" Naminé was speechless and shocked she couldn't think of what to say. _

_She let her actions speak for her as she threw her arms around him crying his name out._

_"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Roxas said getting up and slipping the ring on her finger telling her he loved her and that he would always keep her happy._

As for me, I was hiding behind his car filming him on my video camera. He was so mad when he found out I had spied on him.

My smile bloomed as I saw my soon to be sister-in-law approach me. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown. Her glimmering blond hair let down naturally straight. She had a small smile on her face, but her radiant ice blue eyes told me she was tense.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hey, Naminé, gosh you look beautiful; you look tense. Everything alright?"."

"It's nothing just... have you heard from Roxas? He's still not here. I'm starting to get a little worried."

"No I haven't, it's just like him to be late at his own wedding."

I laughed slightly, taking my cell phone out handing it to her so she could call Roxas, and see where he was. As I was handing Naminé the phone, it started ringing. I thought it was Roxas so I answered the call. Before I could even begin to yell at my brother; a voice on the other line cut me off. By the time the call ended my phone had slipped out my hand while Naminé kept asking what happened.

.Roxas Crash. Hospital. Must go now," I stammered.

I was too much in shock to make any sense. Naminé understood though as we both rushed to our cars. Clearly neither of us was thinking straight since we both ended up taking different cars.

* * *

I had never driven so fast in my life, dangerously cutting in and out of traffic in my Infiniti G37 sport car. All I could think about was what I had heard on the other line.

_"Sora Hikari I am calling from Destiny Hospital. Your brother Roxas has been in an accident and is currently being admitted to the ICU."_

I just couldn't grasp the concept; I parked my car and flew through the hospital

. I quickly asked the receptionist where the ICU was and ran there as fast as I could. When I arrived outside the ICU I saw a doctor step out of the room.

"Doctor - Roxas, how is he? Please tell me he's okay." I pleaded.

"Sora, right? May I speak to you in my office?"

"Yes, of course Doctor."

"I'm coming too!"

I turned around to see Naminé approach us.

"Naminé no I do-"

"Naminé come with me"

Luckily Kairi had come and pulled Naminé to the side.

"Follow me please." the doctor asked

I followed him to his office as my thoughts landed on Kairi.

Kairi was Naminé's little sister, like Roxas and I, the only difference was their hair color. Naminé' was blond and Kairi's hair was red. Even though Kairi was the youngest, she was very responsible, and always took care of Naminé really well.

Kairi and I were the best of friends... okay so we're in love, but we haven't ever voiced our feelings. Although officially we were just friends, we always acted like a couple. Always hugging and holding hands no matter where we were. I met her through Roxas. He set me up on a blind date with her as Naminé did for Kairi. That idiot, probably the only proper favor he's ever done for me, and I never thanked him for it. I will though cause I know he will get better- he has too...

"Have a seat please." Th Doctor said as we arrived in his office.

"So, Doctor, what exactly happened to Roxas?"

"I didn't want to say this earlier, but seeing how your his family you have a right to know."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Please Doctor-"

"I'm terribly sorry but at the moment we are still running tests. All I can tell you is that he's gone into a coma,"

"Pl-please please, tell me he'll come out of it. Please it's his wedding day he has to w-wake up!" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry son, but we don't know right now. You can see him if you want," he replied.

"Thank you" I said, leaving his office to go see my brother.

* * *

I walked into the ICU room scared out of my mind, not wanting to see the only family I had with all sorts of wires hooked up to him. The room itself had an eerie feel to it. The empty walls made it so disturbing. When I finally saw him, I wanted to throw up. The sight was horrifying; my brother lay on the hospital bed with wires running in and out his body. His head was inclined, and his legs and arms were wrapped up in bandages. An oxygen mask was placed on his face to help him breath. I saw the drip bag above connected to his body, the fluid slowly going into him. The machine checking his pulse beeped every few seconds, indicating his heartbeat was slow. I could not begin to imagine the pain he was in. His eyes remained closed. I didn't even want to think that he would never open them again. I choked back the sob threatening to escape my lips. His face was full of cuts and bruises and his cheek was slightly burned.

I just couldn't understand why this would happen to him. He was so kind. Roxas was the most loving person in the world. This wasn't fair. This was supposed to be a day of happiness! I looked up hearing someone enter the room not bothering, to stop the tears flowing from my eyes. Naminé walked in hesitantly, probably praying that her fiancé was alive and well. The moment she saw him she broke down. She came to his side, holding him, begging him to wake up.

"What happened to him Sora? Why won't he open his eyes?" she asked.

"It's it's nothing," I replied, not being able to tell her.

"Tell me what happened, Sora. Please tell me what happened!" she pleaded.

"He's he's in a coma. My brother is in a coma, okay! They don't know if he will wake up or not!" I replied, unintentionally yelling at her.

"No! That can't be true!" she said, crying uncontrollably

"It is Naminé, I'm sorry," I replied.

"No!" she yelled out, quickly running out the room.

"Naminé come back!" I said running after her, I was running so fast that I bumped into Kairi we both fell with a thud.

"Sora, where is Naminé?"

"Kairi, I don't know. She saw Roxas in the ICU room and then ran out. We have to find her!"

We both got up and started looking for Naminé. We asked the front desk and they said they saw her running out to the parking lot. We both went outside to look for her.

"Kairi you look here, I'm gonna take my car and try to find her."

She nodded her head telling me to be careful. So I got in my car and drove out the hospital. "Where could she be?" I asked myself. Then I heard on the radio that there was a huge accident and a blue Celica was on fire. 'Naminé' I thought to myself as I sped to the scene. When I got there I stared in horror. Naminé's car was flipped upside down and on fire! I asked one of the cops if the driver was safe, he said she was still in the car.

"Get her out!" I fumed.

"We can't it's too risky we have to wait, the car could blow any second, we have to wait for the fire rescue."

"You cowards! If your too chicken to get her out I will and don't you dare try to stop me!" I screamed.

I started running to the car as I did, one cop tried to stop me, I glared dangers at him, he let me go. I ran to the car and pulled on the door. I jerked my hand back finding the door was too hot, burning my hand in the process. There were pieces of lass and metal everywhere.I kicked the window breaking it and tried pulling Naminé out. My arms and shoulders were geting cut and burned, but saving Naminé was number one priority. When I finaly got her out I picked her up and ran, but didn't get far as the car blew parts flying everywhere. The ground below me shook violently as a piece of metal from the car hit my back making me fall. I held Naminé tight as I fell to the ground hard, passing out completely. The last thing I heard was someone calling out my name.

* * *

As I fluttered my eyes open I didn't know where I was. I looked around and saw white walls and a television. I tried to move, but was struck by sharp pain in my back and felt something lying on my chest I looked down and saw Kairi. She was sleeping. Her hair had sprawled and become messy, and she looked like she was in an uncomfortable position. Even then she looked so beautiful, though her face had tear marks.

_What happened? Why am I in bandages? Where is Roxas?_

That's when it all hit me: Roxas coma. Naminé accident -

"Naminé!" I yelled out loud waking Kairi up.

"Oh Sora! Thank God, your finally awake. I was so worried that something would happen to you too. You're all I have left-"

_All she has left? What does that mean? She looked like she was going to cry as she hugged me tight being careful not to hurt me._

"Kairi, what happened to Naminé, she's okay right?" She didn't answer, just hugged me tighter and began crying.

"Naminé is- Naminé- she- she-" I couldn't take this I started getting up.

"Sora, you're too hurt to move!" Kairi cried out.

"I don't care Kairi, move!" I screamed. She moved back frightened a little. Despite the pain I got up and walked out the room, Kairi followed suit.

I tried to walk, but nearly fell. Kairi ran to me, helping me stand. I saw the worry on her face.

"Kairi, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just have to see Naminé. Will you help me there?" She nodded her head in understanding.

As I limped to Naminé's room, Kairi by my side, all I could do was hope and pray that she was alive and well. Once we arrived, I saw Naminé lying on her bed not moving. Just like Roxas she had cuts and bruises all over her face, as most of her body was in bandages. I chocked on my tears fearing she might have... _No! No way! She can't be... _I walked to Naminé and held her hand, begging her to speak to me.

"Sora-"

"Kairi, no! I need her to speak to me!"

"Sora you don't understand-"

"Shh! She's waking up," I cut Kairi off as I saw Naminé begin to stir.

"Naminé! Your awake I'm so happy your okay!" I said hugging her, but she pushed me away.

"Naminé? Whats wrong?"

"How do you know my name? Kairi who's this guy?"

"Naminé, it's me, Sora."

"Kairi, who is this? He's freaking me out, get him away from me!"

"Sora, come with me." Kairi said nearly dragging me away.

"No! Kairi what's going on?"

"I'll tell you, just come outside." With that, she pulled me out of the room.

"Kairi, please tell me Naminé was joking right?"

She just looked down. I put my hand under her chin raising it to level her eyes with mine.

"Kairi please-"

Before I could finish, she threw her arms around me hugging me tightly. As soon as I felt tears run down my shoulder. I quickly closed my arms holding her closely as she continued to cry.

"Shh Kairi, don't cry. It's okay, don't worry." I said patting her back. How could I be so selfish. I wanted to know so badly what happened to Naminé, I didn't even realize what Kairi must be going through right now.

"Sora... Nam-Naminé lost her memory. She doesn't rem-remember who she is. Let alone, who we are. The doctor and I told her that I was her little sister. She doesn't remember me, but since she knows I'm her sister, she's a little more comfortable with me."

I couldn't believe it. How could all this happen? How in the blink of an eye everything could come crashing down. It should have been the happiest day of my life,a day that was supposed to be full of happiness and joy ended in sorrow and despair.

"Don't..." I said sternly as Kairi was about to pull out of our embrace. She looked up at me confused as I held her tight.

"Please just stay with me in my arms.. please." Instantly she put her arms around me again; the only place I felt a little peace was in her arms. I knew that in the comfort and protection of our embrace, no amount of grief could penetrate this sanctuary. As we held each other she raised her head and whispered something in my ear...

**_" I need more affection than you, you know."_**

* * *

Everyday Kairi and I would come to the hospital, spending hours trying to bring back Naminé's memories, and hoping Roxas would awaken from his day for the next few months went like this. Kairiand I would come to the hospital and stay by his side. The doctors had told me that his breathing wasn't his own. They were hoping he would start breathing, but they couldn't say for sure. The doctor told Kairi and me that patients in a coma can sometimes still hear, so we should keep talking to him. We would come every day and sit and talk to him. And every second not spent with Roxas, we spent trying to get Naminé's memories back.

Time passed but nothing changed. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. We waited patiently, but still Roxas's condition did not improve. I tried to keep faith, tried to keep believing he would be okay. However, after so many months, everything seemed hopeless. The doctor had even told me the chances of Roxascoming back were slim. Kairi always kept me going. She would hold me in her arms and that alone would renew my hope. It seemed fate had finally smiled upon us, even though none of Naminé's memories had returned, we had become good friends, and even Roxas had made some small movements.

One day when me and Kairi where driving to the hospital I got a call from the doctor, he told me to come to the hospital as soon as possible. He had something important to tell us. So I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. Once there, Kairi and I ran through the hospital doors, straight to Roxas's room where the doctor had told us to meet him. When we entered the room, I looked around and the doctor wasn't there, so we impatiently waited for him to arrive. I could see Kairi was nervous cause she kept tapping her foot, so I held her hand reassuring her everything would be okay. I looked at Roxas, I just wish he could wake up right now.

_If only I hadn't made that wish, life plays many tricks on us; still I never thought it could ever be this cruel._

_

* * *

_

(A/N/2) Well I hope you all liked it so far, I cant make any promises to when the second part will be up. But I do promise it will be up... one day lol. As I said above this story will have a tragic ending, but if you guys want a happy ending let me know and ill consider it. No there are no set numbers of requests I want. I don't do that. I strongly believe it is wrong to put a number on requests and espacially reviews. So i may only get one request and I may give it and alternate ending. If you dont wish to rea on cause you dont like tragedy I tespect your wishs and hope sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and i want to apologise for any inconvenience this may have caused you. Never the less thank you all very much for reading, until next time one Tragive Love! . reviews are apreciated, flames are welcomed and constructive critism is greatly admired.

Ps: I know I don't really have any fans and stuff, and I'm not asking for any as I have said many times i dont feel my writing deserves any, but I was slightly saddened by my previous one-shot. Even for comical relief I thought atleast my firends who normaly read my stories would read and review it too, but no one did, I know the paring says zexion x demyx but I made it clear that the paring doesnt matter, its just for a friend there is no charechter involvement. Only one person reviewed that story. And no i am not begging or asking for reviews, if you feel you have to read and review the story now cuz I guilt tripped you into it, then please dont, like I mentioned before I am not somone who demands or begs for reivews. My only reasons for mentionong this is, one I wanted to make it clear that my other story is not a yaoi it has no charechtor involvment just a peom i worked really hard on and wanted feedback on. Two well i owe you all a lot for taking the time to read my pathtic work so I felt like sharing something I felt a little sad about._  
_


	2. Fate's Cruel Game

**(A/N) Hello everybody! *Gets hits with miscellaneous objec- oh who am I kidding? No one missed this story... or me... :( Anyway to anyone out there that has been waiting on me to finish this (piece of crap) story here is the second and final part to Tragic Love. I should probably warn you that this (insert downward facing arrow) is not my best work, in fact it is probably one of my worst. I know most of you are thinking... just give it up! enough with that... well i kid you not. To be honest this isn't something I wanted to write, if I ever did finish TR I wanted it to be done right, but some one wouldn't leave me alone. In the past month alone Ive received 5 reviews from (I think) the same person asking me to update, three I can attest to are definitely by the same person. And don't get me wrong I love that you like my story and its an honor to know you've been waiting so long for it, but don't you think it'd be much easier if you oh I don't know make an account? At least that way I can communicate with you let you know whats going on and why I haven't updated. And if for whatever reason you don;t want to make an account, I respect that. You can still leave an email address next to your name and I'll write to you, or my email address is on my profile you can contact me through there. Again I'm not mad at the person who was begging me to update just mad because of the persistence this story didn't get the time it deserved. **

**Sorry for the rant and I hope I haven't offended anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Dedication: I always dedicate my stories and this ones for **_OrangeBounceBunnies._

* * *

Everyday Kairi and I would come to the hospital; spending hours trying to bring back Naminé's memories, and hoping Roxas would awaken from his day for the next few months went like this. Kairi and I would come to the hospital and stay by his side. The doctors had told me that his breathing wasn't his own. They were hoping he would start breathing, but they couldn't say for sure. The doctor told Kairi and me that patients in a coma can sometimes still hear, so we should keep talking to him. We would come every day and sit and talk to him. And every second not spent with Roxas, we spent trying to get Naminé's memories back.

Time passed but nothing changed. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. We waited patiently, but still Roxas's condition did not improve. I tried to keep faith, tried to keep believing he would be okay. However, after so many months, everything seemed hopeless. The doctor had even told me the chances of Roxas coming back were slim. Kairi always kept me going. She would hold me in her arms and that alone would renew my hope. It seemed fate had finally smiled upon us, even though none of Naminé's memories had returned, we had become good friends, and even Roxas had made some small movements.

One day when me and Kairi where driving to the hospital I got a call from the doctor, he told me to come to the hospital as soon as possible. He had something important to tell us. So I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. Once there, Kairi and I ran through the hospital doors, straight to Roxas's room where the doctor had told us to meet him. When we entered the room, I looked around and the doctor wasn't there, so we impatiently waited for him to arrive. I could see Kairi was nervous; she kept tapping her foot, so I held her hand reassuring her everything would be okay. I looked at Roxas; I just wish he could wake up right now.

_If only I hadn't made that wish, life plays many tricks on us; still I never thought it could ever be this cruel._

* * *

They says that there is a second in the day in which whatever you ask is granted, but this moment never occurs twice at the same time and it passes by faster than a blink of an eye. I don't know if I believe in that but when I saw Roxas open his eyes I was ready to believe anything! I think Kairi had the same reaction, I mean we both saw him open his eyes. Both saw him give us a weak smile. Neither of us could tell if what was happening was fantasy or reality.

"Sora? Kairi? You… just gonna… stand there…?"

It wasn't till we heard him speak barely a whisper at that, which we broke out of our trance and rushed to hug him.

Neither I nor Kairi could form any words, I don't think either one of us had been happier in our entire lives. As tears of joy streamed down our faces a horrendous thought crossed my mind.

_How will I tell him that the one person he loves most no longer has any memory of him?_

"Sora… Where is... she..?"

In a matter of minutes my tears of joy turned into that of sorrow. It seems fate had fun playing with my heart. I could do nothing but shake my head.

"No! You're lying!

He of course assumed the worst or maybe not? The pain of knowing she was alive but didn't know who he was, was it any different than what he was thinking?

He immediately tried to get out of his bed, Kairi and I both tried to stop him but there was no one more stubborn than him, and knowing he could end up harming himself I braced myself and told him the truth.

"No Roxas! Listen to me! Namine was in an accident! She doesn't remember any of us!

For a moment Roxas lay completely still. I was scared he'd fallen into his coma again. For what came next I should've braced myself further. In the next instant I was thrown to the floor with a punch from Roxas.

"You bastard! How could you even joke like that!"

"Roxas! Calm down! He isn't lying! Kairi said trying to calm him while attending to my now bloody nose.

It was at this time that the Doctor came in the room, followed by none other than Namine.

"Namine! I knew Sora was lying! You're here for me aren't you?"

No matter the protest from me or Kairi, Roxas ran to hug Namine.

"Who the heck are you? Kairi, Sora do I know this dude?

And at that instant I saw my best friend my brother more broken than he was in his coma.

Sokai&Romine

Namine and Roxas were discharged from the hospital, weeks had passed but little success was made in recovering Naminé's memories. There were no hard feeling between Roxas and I, we were brothers, and we weren't going to let this tear us apart. Roxas, however, just wasn't the same, how could he be? His reason for living had no idea who he was.

Namine although didn't remember anything, became very close to Roxas, very quickly. I almost smiled at fate's cruel idea of irony.

One particular day Naminé's doctor called me and Roxas to his office. He said he had an idea which may help Namine.

"Now I want you boys to understand what I am about to say is off record, and definitely not by the book. However, I've seen the desperation in you both and want to offer my help."

"Doctor if there is anything that will help Namine we are willing to give it a try"

I could almost see the anxiety in Roxas's voice it was heart wrenching.

A few seconds of silence passed before the doctor spoke again.

"An accident, if Namine sees Roxas in an accident again she might regain her memories, but as you know this is very risky, not to mention dangerous."

Before Roxas could move and inch I grabbed hold of him.

"Don't even think it Roxas! I know you want her to remember but this is not the way! God forbid anything happens to you even if Namine remembers how will she feel?"

"Thank you doctor but no way am I letting Roxas do this!"

As I took Roxas home he remained completely silent. I thought he may be angry with me. Every time I tried to start a conversation he'd just nod or shake his head.

I went inside and was getting a glass of water.

"Forgive me"

Before I could even think to react my world went black.

Sokai&Romine

When I regained consciousness I found myself on the couch and my head throbbing. I tried to recall how I got there but to no avail. The last thing I remember was bringing Roxas home after speaking to the doctor…

"Oh my god Roxas!"

Without wasting another second or giving my throbbing head a chance to heal, I ran out the door. Sure enough the car was gone. I saw Kairi pull into the driveway looking worried beyond belief.

'Sora where's Namine? I was in the bathroom when I came out she was gone I saw Roxas taking her somewhere in your car so I thought he brought her here"

"No he didn't bring her here, but we have to find them Kairi! Can you use the tracking app you put on Naminé's cell phone?"

She nodded as I got into her car, Kairi had out the app on Naminé's phone just in case she got lost when they went out somewhere. Not having any memory she wouldn't be able to get home on her own.

We finally got a lock on their location and tried to get there as fast as possible. On the way I explained what Roxas was probably planning to do thanks to that idiot of a doctor.

Finally reaching their location we could only see Namine tied to a tree screaming and shouting, Roxas was nowhere to be seen. I exited the car to free Namine; I saw something that scarred me for life.

I saw Roxas in my car zoom by and to our horror the car flipped skidding and finally crashing into a nearby tree. Ever see an accident happen in the movies? Everything slows down, it's completely silent and you stand there powerless to stop the inevitable disaster? Well that's not even close to how it felt in real life. Naminé's screams coming to a sudden halt was the only silence experienced; nothing was in slow motion it happened so fast that I'm not even sure what happened first.

The only thing I remember is that we were all in the hospital. Waiting, Waiting. Waiting to know how he was. No one dared to utter a single word.

The doctor came out and said what he had to say, though I don't think anyone paid any attention to it. Yet we all knew he didn't have much time left.

There was crying there was yelling, and I swore never to forgive him if her left. And even in this terrible situation fate didn't relent.

Namine still didn't remember.

She was probably crying harder than any of us. The guilt was probably eating away at her soul.

"Roxas why! Why would you be so stupid! You need to get better I don't remember you but I like you I have a connection with you. I I know you're going to get better I just know then we can go out again, I'll be your girlfriend. Just please don't leave us don't leave me!"

Naminé's cries only made it harder for us to bear.

"Namine… I don't want you to be my girlfriend… I never wanted that…"

The confusion and shock on Naminé's face was obvious.

"Well, if you keep being my girlfriend how are you ever gonna become my fiancé?"

For the first time since her wedding day Namine looked at the ring on her finger. The tears that followed were more than enough proof that she had finally regained her memories.

"Roxas…"

For Roxas it was just one word just the way she said his name, allowed him to smile one last time.

"I'm glad… you remember… and I'm sorry"

These were the last word that ever escaped Roxas's lips.

Sokai&Romine

Months had passed since Roxas's funeral. Nothing's been the same. Kairi and had moved into my house, Namine insisted saying we had been apart too long. Kairi and I had become much closer but we missed Roxas dearly. Namine seemed to be getting worse each day. Kairi made sure to visit her sister everyday and I visited as much as I could. It seemed futile, no matter how much we tried to help her to move on, she just couldn't let go of the past. I couldn't blame her I knew how guilty she must've felt.

Late one night there was a knock on the front door. I told Kairi to sleep as I went to answer the door. To my surprise it was Namine.

"Namine? What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to talk"

"Okay come inside."

I walked into the kitchen to pour us some juice to drink.

"You know Sora I never thanked you for being such a great brother to me and Roxas. You took such good care of us, and it's funny because you were younger than us. I know now that Kairi will be in good hands."

Before I could even ask her what she meant her legs gave out, I quickly caught her shocked and confused.

"Namine whats wrong? Should I call an ambulance?"

Namine just smiled and put a hand on my cheek. And that's when I noticed the blood trickling down her wrist.

"Sora... take care of her…"

"No! Namine! You can't! You can't just leave us like this!"

It was too late I looked up and saw Kairi standing above me. She kneeled down next to her sister's body. She looked into my eyes and it was almost as staring into a mirror. Fate had taken away the two most important people to us in the entire world. The day that started as their wedding day, led to their doom.

* * *

**(A/N/2) * Ducks in cover* HEY! I gave fair warning! For both the tragedy and the carpiness! LOL. Well I hope you all enjoyed my first ever Two-shot. I'm sorry it took so long to complete, just somethings in real life came up close to the nature of the ending of this story and I just couldn't get myself to write it...**

**IMPORTANT: Okay so as I mentioned this story is a mockery to my wrting (I'm not arrogant or cocky but I have gotten better) And is going to be deleted soon. I want to write a story similar in nature to this one and dedicate it to my friend. I hope you all understand and if you don't I hope when I write the other story you will. I want to thank each and every person who gave this story even a small glance from the bottom of my heart, It means the world to me. Thank You for all your support.**

** Reviews are welcomed, Flames are appreciated and Constructive Criticism is greatly admired.  
**


End file.
